1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to establishing two zones in an electrostatic field, which zones will vary in strength of the electrostatic force placed upon the fluid mixture passed through the zones, in sequence, and physically defining the zones, so that the collesced fluid in the first zone will be removed before the remaining mixture passes to the second zone, from which coalesced fluid will be removed. More specifically, the invention relates to utilizing an electrode coupled through the fluid mixture, which mixture is passed through two separate zones of the electrostatic field, the dividing electrode being coupled to the charged electrode through the fluid mixture passed through the zones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The force of electrostatic fields has been used for many years to coalesce that fluid of a mixture, which is more polar than the other fluids of the mixture, and which is dispersed in drop form through the mixture. The mechanism whereby the force of an electrostatic field brings drops of dispersed polar fluid together, has been debated by those skilled in this art. This issue is beside the point in the disclosure of the present invention. The problem that remains is that of preventing the development of a direct and efficient conductive path between the driven and ground electrodes of an electrostatic system, when the fluid mixture has a certain high percentage of polar fluid dispersed in it. More specifically, how do you preserve some degree of coalescing force, while preventing the development of the shorting path between electrodes, which will over-stress the components of the source of electrical energy?
The second problem is found in establishing zones in the electrostatic field, so that the fluid mixture passing through the zones, in sequence, will be progressively subjected to increasing electrostatic forces to coalesce and remove polar material to a satisfactory low level.